Total Miner Updates
See the Official Total Miner Development Updates: Total Miner Forums Development Updates Total Miner Updates are updates made by Greenstone Games to improve, and make additions to Total Miner. This articles explains each in def detail on previous and future confirmed update's bug fixes and additions to the game. The current version is The next upcoming update for Total Miner is the 2.0' '.__TOC__ ='List of Previous Updates:'= ---- Version 1.1 This was the very first official update for Total Miner, it came out shortly after the game was released. It added a few new blocks to Total Miner and had a lot of patches to bugs, glitches and cheats/exploits to the game. Update Features: *Lots of bug fixes *Lots of exploit fixes *Signs *Wood and Brick Stairs *Wood and Steel Doors *Total Invaders Arcade block Version 1.5 The second official update for Total Miner. This was a massive leap for new features and fixes for Total Miner. It was long expected by the gaming community of Total Miner and took a long time to be released. The main focus of the update was the addition of Xbox live Multiplayer,where up to 24 players could be in one game at the same time. Unfortunately this update added a large amount of glitches to the game, which were later mostly fixed. Update Features: *Bug Fixes *Out of Memory errors reduced *Auto Save *Beds *More Food Types *Bows and Arrows *Locked Chest *Craftable Shops *Improved Blueprint Finder *Unlockables: Avatars *Placeable NPC's with custom speech bubbles Online Multiplayer: *An Xbox Live Gold account is required to play online multiplayer *Guests are supported *System Link games are supported *Up to 24 players online *Up to 4 local players *Private slots supported *Existing worlds supported *Dig Deep and Creative modes supported *Player Invites supported *Player Permissions *Anti-Grief measures *Rateable serves *Player nameplates Version 1.6 The third update for Total Miner. It included a lot of fixes and quite a few additional features to the game. Update Features: Changes: *Bug fixes. *Rename World and Copy World bugs fixed. *Memory improvements, massive worlds can now be saved. *Waiting for Game Data removed when joining other worlds. *Improved world joining. Less dropped connections and Xbox freezes. *Contents of Chests and Furnaces protected by Grief Permission. *Destroying Spawn Blocks protected by Grief Permission. *Destroying Shops protected by Grief Permission. *Editing NPC speech protected by Grief Permission. *Killing NPC's protected by Grief Permission. *Split-screen permissions fixed and remote permission display fixed. *Spiders now only drop items with a shop value > 800 gold . *Increased movement speed through water. *Auto repeat placement no longer requires Grief Permission. *Legendary mode blueprint placement fixed. *Button X now lifts half a stack. *Hippie , Knight and Cowboy unlockables fixed. *Woven leaves must now be crafted. *Spiders now much more aggressive (Beware!). *InvaderMan is easier to unlock. Additions: *Server/World Database (see below) *Save permission and remote saves *Crate block added, a cheap block, up to 20 slots *Fence Block added (not fully functional) *Finite resources toggle, Creative maps can behave like Dig Deep maps *Locked Doors, Sentry Turrets, Steel Spikes, 6 new Arrow types, Sun Block *Replaced pain sound for female avatars *New Light Box, same strength as sunlight, an alternative to torches *Creative Measure operation Server/ World Database: *The Game now remembers all the worlds you visit *The join screen indicates if you have visited a world before *You can flag worlds as favourites *The join screen shows the map name *The join screen shows the overall rating AND your rating Version 1.65 The fourth update for Total Miner, it mainly contained fixes for bugs and glitches added in the 1.6 update and fixed other previous bugs and glitches. Update Features: Fixes: *Storage / saving problems *Saving bluescreen *Shopping bluescreen *Several other bluescreens fixed *Player invites *Player permissions *Server ratings *Unlockables no longer reset *Server database will no longer reset *Remote gamers getting stuck while walking *Crafting glitch (not using all stacks) *Golden Knight and King glitch *Shop block pickups are now destructable *Turrets target changes no longer local only *PvP bug fixed *Page 3 of item shop now shows in split-screen *Bows and Arrows now unlocked for v1.1 creative maps *Various other smaller bugs/glitches fixed *Improvements to reduce host and remote load during MP games *New special seed added Version 1.7 The last update before the 1.8 update for Total Miner, it contained new features and fixes, such as: Update Features: *Bug that caused the game to freeze when accepting a player invite. Fixed. *Locked Bow/Arrow/Flint Flake on V1.1 Creative maps. Fixed (for real this time). *Punching (Does damage without using tools). *Zones (Spawn, Edit, PvP)- these can only be seen by admins/owner of the world. *Admin target added to Sentry Turrets. *More Nameplate Settings- Can change the distance from where you see another player's nameplate or just not be able to see it at all. Version 1.8 The 1.8 update is the current update released before the next major update, update 2.0, is released. It was released on April 20, 2013 with many changed to the game. The wait for the update reached over a year, outraging most of its long time fans. The progress of the update can be found in the Total Miner Forums or on Twitter. The update was said to be "rewriting the engine, the RAM usage will be slashed, and the game will be able to grow and handle massively detailed builds + lots of new content."http://www.facebook.com/teamtotalminer/posts/344990482218293 The updates' complete list of features are below. Update Features: * New Memory Model - (You can thank this one for making the update take so long). * New Lighting Engine. * New Save system. * Anti-modding encryption. * Survival Game Mode (Alpha) * Day/Night Cycle. * HD Texture Packs (All seasons). * Seasonal Changes. * New Biome Based Terrain (Desert, Grasslands, Semi-Alpine). * Dig Deep Map Size Increased. * Economy (Player shops). * Sleeping on beds. * Copy/Paste. * Components (Sharing enabled). * Camera/Photo Album (Sharing enabled). * Teleport Channels. * Creative Flooding. * Field Of View Slider. * BookCases now have storage. * Controller Sensitivity range increased. * Sound effect improvements. * 27 Keys. * Rare Items. * Gold Block. * Cactus Block. * Steel Portcullis Block. * Rock Wall Block. * Steel Plating Block. * One Way Glass Block. * Proximity Mine Block. * Terracotta Tile Block. * Guilded Wood Panel Block. * Snow and Snow Layer Block. * Scaffold Block (Climbable). * Climbing Ivy Block (Climbable). * Half Block (16 textures). * Sign Block (16 textures). * Stairs Block (16 textures). * Ramp Block (16 textures). * Table Block (16 textures). * Fence Block (16 textures). * Multi-Texture Block (16 textures). * Wall Paintings (16 player pictures). * Books (players can write stories in them). * Placeable Water and Lava blocks. * 2 New unlockables and 7 new Avatars * Brand new mobs; the Indian, duck, and zombie. Most of the content is derived from the in-gane update information and the Official Total Miner Forums. Archives: 18:49, December 9, 2012‎ Multitextureblocks.jpg|Textured ramps, signs, half blocks, and stairs. Night1.jpg|Lighting Improvement that will be seen in the 1.8 update. Rare.png|The Interact Screen for a rare. Snow_Biome.jpg|A Snow Biome with a mountain range. Taken in PC development. Desert_Biome.jpg|A Desert Biome. Plains_Biome.jpg|A Grasslands Biome. Debug.jpg|Craig Martin using the debugger tool for Total Miner: Forge. Copypaste.jpg|The copy and paste feature being used. 254727_220501338000542_184816358235707_672297_4979884_n.jpg|The Duck Mob]] Version 1.9 Version 1.9 was released on 9 May 2013, implementing many bug fixes to the game. There is little information given on 1.9 during the development of the 1.8 update on the Total Miner Forums, but now they were just recorded on the Official Total Miner Forums). Craig has announced that certain features that were scheduled to be released in 1.8 would have to be delayed to 1.9, as their coding would take too long to release them in the 1.8 update and the current features they were working on in the update too. So far we know Update 1.9 will add "Infinite" as a dimension for only flat Creative Mode worlds while creating the new world. Massive mountains might also have been set back to be added in update 1.9. This was found in the Dev Diaries at the Total Miner Forums. Update Features: 1. All known bluescreens. a) Fixed Top view map bs (2) b) Fixed Networking bs (2) c) Fixed Zones screen bs d) Fixed Ambient sound block update bs 2. Fixed Require Edit permission to change block textures / keys / teleport channels / paintings etc. Permissions have been changed. See here: http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=810.0 Player permissions are now remembered across sessions. 3. Conversion problems (so don't delete your old maps if they have problems, the fixes may also fix yours). a. Fixed Losing modified block flag (stops caving in etc). b. Fixed Locked items. 4. Fixed Kicking bug. 6. Fixed All known dup glitches. 7. Fixed Regular FPS drops/pauses on converted worlds (if I can find the problem in time). 8. Fixed Block edit/place lag (if I can find the problem it in time). 9. Fixed Furnace bug. 10. Fixed Problem using default textures on Dig Deep for signs, slabs, ramps etc 11. Fixed Can't destroy Locked Doors from the bottom. 12. Fixed Owner can't stock gold in a player owned block shop. 13. Fixed Mobs not spawning until the following night if a world is loaded during the night cycle. 14. Fixed Map property corruption. e.g. changing from Dig Deep to Creative or map properties becoming corrupt. 15. Fixed Mob sound glitch (when despawning) and despawning into caves. 16. Fixed Indian Mob skin replaced. 17. Fixed Max book count should have been set to 128, but was set to 4 by mistake. (only books with writing in them count). 18. Fixed Ambient Sound Block locked in DD maps. 19. Fixed Collision bug - Death walking on Stairs/Slabs etc. 20. Fixed Map markers now propagate to all machines. 21. Added Teleport to Player, Teleport to Map Marker (Creative / Admin only). 22. Added A few other minor tweaks, like ducks now drop feathers, saplings/dirt available on Desert Survival (for Legendary), an Easy mode added (no boom arrows on Survival), + some others. 23. Fixed The current season is now saved correctly. 24. Added Zombie unlockable. 25. Fixed Player owned shops can now stock all items on Legendary difficulty. 26. Fixed Sleep til Sunrise on Multiplayer. http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=608.msg5936#new Version 1.9.1 Update Features: The 1.9.1 release is primarily a patch for the bugs like the statistics bluescreen in 1.9 and new improved features below. It was released on the 20th of May 2013. When playing 1.9, do not open the Game -> Statistics screen. You will get a bluescreen error and lose your progress. 1. Fixed Game -> Statistics bluescreen. 2. Added Pressure Plates (1st cut). Steel Doors (bottom) and C4 will react to pressure plates. 3. Added Admins can access infinite system shops even when Finite Resources is on (Creative only). 4. Fixed Reinstate Shop Blocks for host on new survival maps (Easy and Normal). 5. Fixed Teleport to Marker disabled bug. 6. Added Option for Host to set new player spawn items (Creative only). 7. Added Option for Host to reset the spawn points for all players who have visited the map. Likely used as a once off to 'fix' problems caused in previous versions allowing players into area's they shouldn't have been allowed into. 8. Added Lobby Screen option to convert a Dig Deep or Survival world to a Creative world. This is a one way conversion and cannot be reversed. So if you want a copy of the world in it's original mode, then make a copy of it before converting. 9. Added When players join your map, if they had already visited your map previous to the permission redesign, their permissions were set to none. This has been changed so they will be set to the default permissions. 10. Fixed The bug that was causing craftable items to be locked on the craft select list in both survival and creative maps has now been fixed. When the update is applied, all maps affected by this will be corrected. 11. Fixed Hippie unlock fixed. 12. Added You can now see a maps default permissions on the Available Sessions screen, so you don't have to join a world to find out you have no permissions. 13. Fixed Player placed Spider eggs not spawning spiders after a save/quit/load.http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=1138.0 Version 2.0 The upcoming update will be a bug update for the 1.8 and 1.9 updates and the addition of powered circuits. The update will be focusing on bugs, new blocks, and the introduction of powered circuits. The up to date info on the development of update 2.0 can be found at the Official Total Miner Forums 2.0 Features. Retrieved from the forums: From now on, minor updates will increment by 0.1, so the next minor update after 1.9 is 2.0. Major releases will increment up to the next whole number. With each minor update we will try to add some new content. Not just tweaks to existing content, but a significant new feature. We will also build on existing content, and fix as many bugs as we can.http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=1095 Update Information *More bug fixes. *Powered Circuits. *Survival Mode improvements. *Photos: Ability to delete photos + correct streaming of photo data for multiplayer games. *Transmitters and emitters Version 2.1 Version 2.1, or update 2.1, is the next upcoming update after update 2.0. This update includes the introduction of liquid physics. Update Features: 1. More bug fixes. 2. Liquid Physics. 3. Survival Mode improvements. 4. Circuitry improvements.http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=1096.0 Reasons for Postponed Updates With every new update comes complications. Complications that delay the update and making it longer to update the list of complications can be seen below *A vital developer of Total Miner falls ill, resulting in a lengthwise delay to the development of the game. This once occurred when Craig Martin became clearly ill at the start of the development on the 1.8 update. *Computer issues/errors with broken dev tools may postpone dates for testing and the release of the in-progress update. *Problems with lighting and rare placement. *Adding new biomes which may take longer to be optimized on the Xbox 360 than on PC. XNA is the blueprint of Total Miner, which is implemented from the PC to the Xbox 360. The game must be suitable for a PC in order for it to become compatible with Xbox 360, although the PC is not an Xbox 360. The game is not currently available on PC publicly. Trivia * Dev diary page 4 contains a entry from Craig Martin apologizing about his problems with the update saying that during his time making the update he had to reprogram the game's memory model to work smoothly for the update. * Dev Diary page 5 contains a entry from Craig Martin trying to count the amount of days for fixing each issue along with some days going to being used for other personal things, However at the end of the entry he might possibly have the 1.8 update out by April 10th or earlier. * Odd enough a last mintue entry was made on April 9th, indicating he will start the final testing but it doesn't quite explain why he made the entry this close to deadline which further outraged some of his loyal fans after noticing the update was not implemented as promised. However this delay was possibly made to test for further issues in case if the peer review will somehow be declined by Microsoft. * Due to complications with the old forum, a new forum has been made by one of the moderators of the original forum. It is believed that all Dev Updates will be posted on this forum in the future. References External Links *Development Updates on the Official Total Miner Forums *Developement Updates on the Total Miner Forums Category:Browse